Beginning the Jeep Tour/Seeing every species/The Mobs sneaking inside
Here is how Beginning the Jeep Tour, Seeing every species and The Mobs sneaking inside goes in Genesis Park. Outside the Research Clinic, Everyone is getting ready for the Jeep Tour. Princess Yuna: Mama, Are you coming? Princess Luna: Maybe later, Yuna. Your aunt and I are staying here and look after the babies. Emmet: So, Jim. Are you and your sister excited for the tour? Jim: We sure are, Emmet. Wyldstyle: Are you two excited? Alexis: We are. Then The automatic jeeps arrived. The jeeps are colored red, blue and yellow. Professor Mosquito Amber: Here they come now. Adam: Are there no drivers? Professor Mosquito Amber: No drivers, My boy. They're automatic jeeps. Alexis: Look! The jeep tell us which way we're going! Jeep Voice: You are now at the Visitor Center. Princess Yuna: (sighs) Jim: Yuna, I've heard all about your adventures with your friends. Princess Yuna: Really? Jim: Yeah. Princess Yuna: (closes the door) King Solar Flare: You and your friends have fun, Yuna. Princess Yuna: We will, Grandpa. The first jeep, Sharon, Yuna, Snowdrop, Moon Starlight, Jubilee and Skyla. The second jeep, Twila, Lilly, Nyx and Emerald. The third jeep, Golden Apple, Willow Apple, Apple Feather and Treasurer. The fourth jeep, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Quaker. The fifth jeep, Lucky Horseshoe, Lucky Penny, Game Player and Game Facer. The sixth jeep, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie and Red Beret. The seventh jeep, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire and Stary. The eighth jeep, Zeñorita Cebra, Cream Puff, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. The ninth jeep, Orange Cake, Jennifer, Moon Shoe, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet. The tenth jeep, Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly made room for Alexis and Jim. The eleventh jeep, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Twelfth jeep, Rainbow Chakra, Kyle, Adam, Marie and Matilda. Rarity: Ta ta, Emerald! Princess Luna: Bye, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (happy gurgling) Hiro: Have fun! The tour begins as they went into the enclosure of the Paleozoic Era. Radio (on the jeep): Welcome to Genesis Park. Please remain seated, Keep all grips on the Jeep at all times. Sunbeam: That was cool. Britney Sweet: Who do we have here? King Kong? The gates closed. Radio (on the jeep): If you look on your right, You will see the Gorgonopsid from the Permian Era. Snowdrop: Where is it? Radio (on the jeep): One of the largest carnivores of prehistoric times. The goat was brought out in the open. Goat: Baa! The jeeps stops where it is. Princess Yuna: The Gorgonopsid is going to eat the goat. (sees the Gorgonopsid attacking the goat and consumed it) Next, They're at the enclosure of the Mesozoic Era. Radio (on the jeep): If you look on your left, You'll see a herd of Sauropod Dinosaurs of each species. The Sauropods roaming free across the area. Princess Sharon: Aren't they wonderful, Yuna? Princess Yuna: They sure are, Sharon. Meanwhile, Luna, Celestia, and the groups joined Professor Amber as they viewed the monitor where Yuna and her friends now have gone into the enclosure of the Cenozoic Era. Princess Luna: They're now at the Cenozoic Era Enclosure. Prince Isamu: (fussing for Yuna) Princess Luna: Now, Now, Isamu. It's alright. You're big sisters are doing fine. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (fussing for Sharon) Princess Celetsia: It's okay, Indy and Anna. It's okay. Professor Mosquito Amber: You see, Thomas. What you are about to witness is how the creatures from the Cenozoic Era dominate. Thomas: I see what you mean, Professor. Meanwhile, the foals are at the Cenozoic Era Enclosures. Princess Skyla: Look, Yuna! Woolly Mammoths! Princess Yuna: And look! Woolly Rhinos! Princess Sharon: They're amazing! Princess Yuna: (noticed a sick Indricotherium and gets off the vehicle) Princess Jubilee: I was right. No one could have predicted Yuna would suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle! Princess Sharon: Yuna! (she jumps out too and follows her into a field) Princess Skyla: Wait up! Princess Jubilee: And there's another example. In the control room. Mosquito Amber, Raptor Claw, and Incubator stare at the video monitor incredulously as everyone now pouts out of the cars and follows Yuna down the hill. The Jeeps roll on slowly, empty, their doors hanging open. Doctor Incubator: Uh, Professor Amber? Professor Mosquito Amber: Stop the program! Stop the program! Raptor Claw: There you are! How many times did I tell you we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors! At the sick Indricotherium. Princess Yuna: Duchess Petunia? What're you doing here? Duchess Petunia: I was sent by Princess Cornelia. Jim: Oh, wow! An Indricotherium! Duchess Petunia: Don't be scared. Come on, it's okay. She's sick. Snowdrop: Oh, Is she okay? Armor Bride: She's a little sick. Must be something poisonous it took. Then, Snowdrop felt it's breathing. Snowdrop: I feel her breathing. Princess Yuna: Will she be okay? Duchess Petunia: (using her healing spell) She'll be just fine once she's fed well enough. Princess Sharon: Look at it's saliva. That's interesting. Yuck. (examining it's sample) What do you make of it? Duchess Petunia: It appears to be something it ate was toxic. Princess Sharon: We have to see the droppings. Scander: It's droppings? In the control room, Mosquito Amber and Incubator are watching the video monitors, displeased about something. Doctor Incubator is looking at one that gives them a view from the beach, looking out at the ocean. The clouds beyond are almost black with a tropical storm. Doctor Incubator: That storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We're going to have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. Pick it up again tomorrow where we left off. Mosquito Amber: You're sure we have to? Doctor Incubator: It's not worth taking the chance, Professor. Raptor Claw: (into phone) Sustain winds 45 knots. Professor Mosquito Amber: (nods) Tell them when they get back to the cars. Raptor Claw: (into phone) Thanks, Star Swirl. Doctor Incubator: Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you are doing and leave now. Professor Mosquito Amber: BLAST IT!! With the foals. Nyx: That was one big pile of scat. Disgusting! Princess Yuna: Gross. Princess Skyla: Is she better? Princess Yuna: I don't know. Then, the storm was coming. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's get back to the jeeps. Duchess Petunia: You little ones go on, (petting the Indricotherium) I'll stay here and look after her until she's well again. The foals hurried to the tour jeeps. At the control room. Professor Mosquito Amber: Well, King Solar Flare, I hope you've approved of my own theme park. King Solar Flare: Indeed I am, Professor Amber. You have done well. Larry: Hey! Look! It's Alexis and Jim with Yuna and the others! Princess Luna: And they're now in the Enclosures of the Cenozoic Era. Professor Mosquito Amber: We'll need lockable access on the vehicle doors next time. Raptor Claw: Quiet, all of you! They're approaching to the Smildon paddock. The TV Screen shows Yuna and her friends. Everyone looked at the monitor. With the Mob. Starlight Glimmer: All right, guys. Now's our chance. Heff Heffalump: Okay, Starlight. Stan Woozle: Come on, Heff. Let's go! Lobster Mobster: We're taken over these embryos, See. Now to cut off the power. Da Shrimp: Excuse me for asking boss, But why do we have to turn off the power? Lobster Mobster: So that nobody will suspect us. Mr. Winkie: (cuts the master wire) The powers went off. (Then Starlight Glimmer went into the embryo cold storage and opens up the storage tubes) Starlight Glimmer: (grabs the embryos) Let's go! The Mob ran off. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225